


Keg Party in Central City

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for GYWO The Pig in a Poke Proverbial Writing Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keg Party in Central City

**Keg Party in Central City**

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Word Count:** 279

**Prompt:** In one ear and out the other.

**Written for GYWO The Pig in a Poke Proverbial Writing Challenge!**

 

Oliver stood at the railing of the balcony. He looked over the edge. His mind calculated the wind speed and the distance to the bottom.

“Oliver!” Felicity called out. She came to the door of the balcony.

Oliver looked up. He realized she had been talking to him for the last five minutes.

“Are you listening to me?” Felicity tiled her head at him.

“Sorry. I was distracted.” Oliver said. “What were you saying?”

“Seriously? Everything I've said has just went in one ear and out the other.” Felicity said.

“I've been restless.” Oliver turned around.

Felicity folded her arms in front of her. “Are you ready to listen now?”

“Yes. What were you saying?” Oliver put his hands in his pocket.

“Barry called. He needs you to help him with his meta-human.” Felicity said. “I was just telling you about the target.”

“Finally.” Oliver said under his breath.

“I heard that.” Felicity snapped. “Get your jacket your gear is in the trunk. We have to get moving.”

“What does the meta-human do?” Oliver picked up his jacket.

“He turns water into beer.” Felicity said.

“He sounds like a real fun guy at a party.” Oliver reached out and put his hand on her back.

“Not everyone can hold their alcohol. Central City is a bar brawl waiting to happen. One big bar brawl.” Felicity said felt his hand on the small of her back.

“Sounds like one hell of a keg party.” Oliver laughed. “Too bad Central City's superhero isn't even old enough to drink.”

“Barry is over twenty one, Oliver.” Felicity said as she picked up her tablet.

“But he still gets carded.” Oliver laughed.


End file.
